Rota
Rota is a dim gray and white Valkyrie Armor that specializes in stealth saber combat. Whoever dons the armor shall take the title of Rota the Specter Valkyrie. The armor formally belonged to a witch from Golden Age of Magic named Ragnhild before its sudden disappearance for 200 years where the armor eventually found and inherited by Molly McIntyre by the events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description & Characteristics Rota is a white Valkyrie Armor with dim grey platings forged from alchemy-based Solais Metal. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Rota Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. The armor also sports tattered white cape and matching long-sleeved tunic which bottom similarly tattered and reaches the wearer's ankle as well as armored witch hat with tattered edge to give it ghost theme. For combat, as the armor specializes in scimitar combat, the user has greater advantage when using either scimitar form of her Valkyrie blade or ordinary scimitars as the armor enhances her performance with said weapon. The ghostly motif of Rota armor is not limited to its design and aesthetics, as it also extends to abilities unique to the armor alone: Rota armor endows the wearer infamous ability to defy gravity (enabling limited flight and levitate without need of supports) like a ghost as well as temporarily become either intangible, invisible, or both at the same time, latter abilities which useful to effectively evade attacks or sneak through multiple enemies without detected at the same time. A skillful user of this armor can also influence any objects or person they touch with these abilities at will. These abilities made possible by Specter Cloak, Rota's magical tattered white cloak. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Rota can unlock extra boost of power and speed that is released by expanding its Specter Cloak into Phantom Wings, drastically increase the wearer's speed and agility which allow her to swiftly vanquish multiple enemies on ease similar to Geirdriful's Callisto Wings. Phantom Wings also retain its ability to render the wearer invisible and intangible at will, further enhancing its combat capabilities. Unlike other Valkyrie Armors, Rota Armor is magically tied to its wielder via. genetic inheritance. Because of its unique powers, witch blacksmiths who forged the armor put a blood seal which resulted only those from McIntyre bloodline who can wield it. Unfortunately, due to the last member of the said bloodline and designated heir of the armor, Molly McIntyre, disappeared following Ghost Witch Incident at Luna Nova around 200 years prior to events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard, the armor hasn't been seen ever since then and it became a rumor. It was widely believed to be lost forever until Molly, the rightful heir of the armor, found it at her late cousin and former Specter Valkyrie Ragnhild's grave. It's also revealed that Ragnhild had lifted the blood seal so it can be passed to others, having seen the harm it done to both of them. Weapons & Equipment *'Rota Bracelet': The vital part of Rota Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic white bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of dim gray oval with black, eight-pointed star inside. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Specter Cloak': A magical white cloak deliberately designed with tattered appearance as part of the armor's ghost motif. It endows the user ability to defy gravity (limited flight and levitate on the air like actual ghost), virtually invisible to naked eye, and become intangible, all of which effective for her to be stealthy in combat situation. **'Phantom Wings': The Specter Cloak can be expanded into a mechanical wings similar to Geirdriful's Callisto Wings, enabling true flight and drastically enhances the user's speed and agility. Pics Gallery Rota Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Notes & Trivia *In legend, Rota is a Chooser a the Slain, where like Gunnr and Skuld, she oversees judgement of the fallen, making sure that the worthy enter Vahalla and Hel doesn't overflow with souls. *For the design of Rota Armor, BSoulstone took some reference from Molly's Ghost Witch form from Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time (the design of the symbols on the said form's witch hat) and Omensight game. Initially, the armor is charcoal black with dim gray plating, though it is eventually changed to white while retaining the plating's color white to make the armor's ghostly motif much more convincing. Its neon emerald glow on the other hand, alludes neon lines from TRON series. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse